


The Breakfast Club

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: reel_torchwood, F/M, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> The team get locked in the hub ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Breakfast Club

 

 

**Title:** The Breakfast Club  
 **Author:**  [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[ **missthingsplace**](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:**  The Breakfast Club  
 **Pairing(s)/Characters** Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys, Owen Toshiko  
 **Summary:**  The team get locked in the hub ...  
 **Rating:** PG13  
 **Warnings:**  None  
 **Spoilers:**  None  
 **Beta:**  The lovely [**thrace_adams**](http://thrace-adams.livejournal.com/)  
  
A/N: Written for [](http://reel-torchwood.livejournal.com/profile) **reel_torchwood**  2009  
 

“What the hell?” Jack yelled over the sound of the sirens and flashing lights.

 

“We're in full shut down.” Toshiko yelled back. “I can't see any reason, the proximity sensors haven't traced anything.”

 

“Check everything, Ianto go through the CCTV footage.” Jack called out. “And someone shut that bloody siren off.”

 

Toshiko typed a command into her computer keyboard and hit one button rather dramatically silencing the deafening noise.

 

“What's going on?” Owen asked once silence reigned again.

 

“The Hub’s gone into total lock down and we have no idea why.” Gwen explained, glancing sideways toward where Rhys had been sitting playing some computer game Owen had introduced him to at one of the workstations. “Back in a sec'.”

 

Trying to not draw attention to Rhys and the guilty look on his face Gwen moved over to her husband with a questioning look on her face.

 

“What did you do Rhys?” Gwen hissed quietly.

 

“I didn't mean to love, I pressed something and the game vanished from the screen see and well...” Rhys replied nervously. “It's like this, oh man, I clicked on what I thought was the game and that’s when all those alarms went off, I'm sorry love.”

 

“Oh Rhys.” Gwen sighed. “We're locked in here for twelve hours now.”

 

“Oh fuck, look, don't tell Jack.” Rhys pleaded. “He's not fond of me being in here as it is, he's going to ...”

 

“He's going to what?” Jack asked, appearing at Gwen's side.

 

“Look Jack, he didn't mean to do it.” Gwen told him. “It was an accident.”

 

“Toshiko.” Jack called out. “I think you'll find Rhys here hit the damn 'panic' button on the computer.”

 

“Fuck, you mean we're all locked in here for the next twelve hours because Gwen's husband is an idiot?” Owen snarked.

 

“You're the one who got him playing that bloody game.” Gwen snapped back. “If you hadn't he wouldn't have been anywhere near the computers.”

 

“Don't you try and put the blame for this one me.” Owen argued back.

 

“Children!” Jack shouted over their bickering. “Enough.”

 

Glaring at each other Owen and Gwen stopped arguing while Rhys tried to pretend he wasn't there but it didn't work.

 

“Rhys, away from the computer before you do anything else like activate the self destruct.” Jack ordered, trying not to grin at the look of horror on Rhys' face.

 

Rhys rose from the chair and moved away from the workstation, grabbing Gwen's arms he led her towards the sofa.

 

“Does this place really have a self destruct?” Rhys whispered.

 

“No sweetheart.” Gwen giggled quietly. “He's just messing with you.”

 

“Toshiko, is there any way we can get out of this easily?” Jack asked the young woman.

 

“No, we're stuck here for the duration.” Toshiko told him. “Everything is locked down tight.”

 

“Fucking great!” Owen exclaimed to no one in particular.

 

“Right, no more whinging, I suggest we make the most of it and get some of the boring work done.” Jack told them all. “But first, breakfast, I believe Ianto bought some of those gorgeous pastries in with him this morning, Ianto?”

 

“Yep.” Ianto replied, with a small nod.

 

“Then let’s have some of your wonderful coffee and the pastries before we start to do anything more taxing.” Jack continued. “I suggest we all retire to the conference room and yes, that does include you, Rhys.”

 

Ianto headed to the small kitchenette and set the coffee maker to on while he set five mugs on a tray along with a large plate on which he placed the pastries from the various paper bags and five small plates along with serviettes.

 

Once the coffee was brewed he filled the mugs and added milk and sugar to the mugs of those that preferred their coffee that way and picked it up and headed for the conference room where the rest of the team and Rhys were all waiting.

 

Placing the tray in the middle of the conference table Ianto handed everyone but Owen a small plate and a serviette as if to make a silent point about the spilling of crumbs being unacceptable, then grabbed his own coffee mug and took his seat beside Jack.

 

“So, Rhys, are you regretting what you did yet?” Owen grumbled at him.

 

“Look, I don't want to be stuck here anymore than you Owen but what's done is done.” Toshiko told him. “I'm not going to let you spend the next eleven and a half hours bitching at Rhys over something he did by accident.”

 

“The rift predictor isn't showing any signs of activity so we would probably have been stuck in here all day anyway.” Ianto said a little smugly. “And you do have that autopsy to finish,”he said pointedly.

 

“So not the point!” Owen snarked.

 

“Look, I'm sure we can think of something more interesting to talk about.” Gwen interjected. “Can't we?”

 

“Sure, you can start.” Jack grinned at her before reaching for his second pastry.

 

Gwen thought for a minute. “How about we all have to think of a question and everyone has to answer it, including whoever posed the question?”

 

“I'm up for it.” Toshiko smiled.

 

“Why not.” Rhys shrugged, the rest of them shrugging in agreement.

 

“Great, I'll go first then.” Gwen said gleefully. “Umm, have you ever been in trouble with the police?”

 

“Yep!” Ianto told her with a small smile.

 

“Go on then, you can't just leave it at that.” Owen told him, suddenly becoming more interested.

 

“I was a teenager, one of my mates dared me to steal a CD from the local record shop and the guy on the till saw me.” Ianto replied. “I was the only person in the shop, a bit stupid when I thought about it afterwards, he locked the door and called the police.”

 

“Did you get marched off and put in a cell?” Toshiko asked.

 

“Nope, just a warning and a stern talking to.” Ianto shrugged. “But I never did it again, I was too scared of my Tad finding out.”

 

“Owen?” Rhys asked. “What about you?”

 

“I was thrown in the cells a few times for 'unsociable behaviour'.” Owen replied.

 

“Completely pissed out of your head then?” Gwen chuckled.

 

“That's about the size of it.” Owen admitted.

 

“Any more confessions?” Jack asked.

 

Toshiko, Rhys and Gwen all shook their heads negatively.

 

“Rhys, you next then.” Jack told him, leaning back in his chair.

 

“How old were you when you had your first kiss and who was it with?” Rhys asked to the others collective groans. “OI! It's my question, deal with it.”

 

“I was fourteen; it was behind the bike sheds at school with a boy named Colin.” Toshiko said blushing a little. “It was horrible, he had braces and it was very wet and sloppy.”

 

“Mine was a girl named Marcie, we were only eight and it was all very innocent.” Owen replied, chuckling at the memory. “We were at school and pretending to be mummy and daddy.”

 

Everyone around the table roared with laughter at the thought of Owen playing house with Marcie.

 

“It's not that funny.” Owen grumbled. “Ianto?”

 

“A beautiful blonde girl who went by the name of Michaela.” Ianto replied with a look of nostalgia in his eyes. “We were fifteen and at a school disco, it took me ages to pluck up the nerve to ask her to dance and when it was over she suggested we get some fresh air.”

 

“The little hussy.” Jack laughed.

 

“I followed willingly; she was the most popular girl at school.” Ianto sighed. “She took my hand and led me outside the gym and before I knew it she had me pressed up against the wall and was snogging my face off.”

 

“So I have this Michaela to thank for your kissing skills then?” Jack asked, loving the blush that crept over the younger man's cheeks.

 

“She certainly had a helping hand in my snogging education.” Ianto grinned.

 

“And you Jack?” Toshiko asked.

 

“Ah, a gorgeous boy by then name of Tom, well, that's the English translation of it.” Jack began. “I was thirteen and he was a year older, we had been playing chase in the sand dunes. He tagged me and we tumbled to the ground and then we were kissing, I'll never forget that afternoon.”

 

“These all make mine seem so boring.” Rhys groaned. “I was sixteen, yes I know I was a late starter compared to the rest of you and it was a very sedate kiss, a peck really at the end of our first date.”

 

“Awwww.” Gwen told him affectionately. “I was fifteen and it was with a boy named Dafydd, he told me his friend bet him fifty pence that I wouldn't let him kiss me, so I kissed him on the lips in front of the friend.”

 

“Let’s make this more interesting, how old were you when you lost your virginity?” Owen grinned. “I was fourteen, she was sixteen and boy did she know how to shag!”

 

“I was thirteen.” Jack grinned. “About three days after my first kiss with the same boy, then with a girl about a year later.”

 

“Seventeen.” Toshiko said shyly. “I was saving myself for the right person until I met this gorgeous guy one night and all my vows to wait flew out the window.”

 

“And was he worth it?” Rhys asked her.

 

“Oh yes.” Toshiko admitted, her smile widening.

 

“I was fifteen, with a friend of Michaela's, Sarah, after she dumped me about a week after the disco.” Ianto admitted. “I guess I was trying to get my own back ... and it worked.”

 

“You mean she took you back?” Owen asked.

 

“Oh yeah and we shagged like bunnies at every opportunity until I discovered she was also shagging my best friend.” Ianto replied. “I dumped them both and realised I liked Sarah more anyway, we were together until we left school and then just drifted apart.”

 

“Sixteen.” Gwen told them. “No one special, just kinda happened.”

 

“Fifteen.” Rhys added. “She was called Rose, she was seventeen and I adored her, well, until I got her into bed and discovered she was a bit lax with her personal hygiene.”

 

“Oh yuck!” Gwen blurted out. “You never told me that.”

 

“Never came up.” Rhys told her sheepishly.

 

“I bet it didn't.” Jack retorted making them all laugh loudly. “Now, time for more coffee I think, Ianto, do we have anything else to eat?”

 

“I believe there's some leftover pizza in the fridge.” Ianto replied, getting to his feet and gathered up the empty coffee mugs and crumb covered plates back onto the tray.

 

“Perfect.” Jack replied. “I'll come and give you a hand.”

 

“I bet you will.” Toshiko chuckled once they had left the room.

 

“What? You mean they'll ... while we're all here?” Rhys blustered.

 

“I wouldn't put it past them.” Gwen told him, loving the look of shock that crossed his face.

 

“Can we not talk about them shagging?” Owen asked, glaring at the two women.

 

“You're just jealous.” Toshiko chuckled.

 

“Of who? No, don't answer that!” Owen retorted sending the others into fits of laughter.

 

~*~*~

 

Jack slipped his arms around Ianto's waist from behind and kissed the back of his neck softly while the younger man busied himself with refilling the coffee machine.

 

“You know, we could forget the coffee and slip off to the archives for a quick shag.” Jack whispered suggestively in his ear.

 

“I think they might notice something was wrong when we returned without the pizza and coffee.” Ianto replied, pushing himself back into the Captain’s embrace.

 

“But you look so delicious when you're all dishevelled.” Jack murmured.

 

“Somehow I don't think they'll care.” Ianto chuckled softly.

 

“How about a snog while the coffee machine prepares itself?” Jack asked.

 

“Now that I can agree to.” Ianto said, turning in the Captain’s arms to face him and wrapping his arms around his neck.

 

Tightening his grip around his lover’s waist Jack kissed his throat, planting little butterfly kisses up the length of his neck and across his chin before finally claiming his mouth in a kiss so gentle that Ianto couldn't help the soft moan that escaped his lips encouraging Jack on.

 

The tip of Jack's tongue slipped from between his own lips to tease Ianto's, swiping along the younger man's lower lip and then the top before sliding slowly and teasingly into Ianto's mouth.

 

Ianto's hands moved to tangle in Jack's hair, pulling him closer, his tongue battling with the Captain’s and the kiss becoming deeper and more heated, not breaking until they were both panting for breath.

 

“We could still ...” Jack began.

 

“No, we couldn't.” Ianto replied, pulling out of the Captain’s arms to make the coffee. “Make yourself useful and get the pizza from the fridge.”

 

After rubbing his hand slowly over Ianto's trouser clad buttocks Jack reluctantly headed for the fridge, pulling out the plate containing various slices of leftover pizza and placing it beside the tray of coffee cups.

 

“Once they’re all gone we’re going to finish what we started.” Jack said, pressing a kiss to the spot just under Ianto's left ear and smiling when the younger man shuddered slightly beneath his touch.

 

“Maybe.” Ianto grinned, picking up the tray. “Now grab the pizza.”

 

Heading back into the conference room all eyes were on them, watching them intently as Ianto and Jack set the coffee's and plate of pizza slices on the table.

 

“That was quite quick.” Gwen observed.

 

“Quick in what sense?” Jack asked innocently.

 

“She means it wasn't long enough for a shag.” Owen retorted making Ianto redden a little.

 

“Oh I don't know.” Jack chuckled.

 

“You didn't?” Rhys burst out.

 

“No Rhys, we didn't, Jack, stop egging them on.” Ianto growled at him.

 

“Can I tell them we had a very nice snog?” Jack grinned causing Ianto to roll his eyes and flop down onto his chair.

 

“My turn I think.” Ianto said, a gleam in his eye directed at Gwen as he asked his question. “Hand up anyone that hasn't snogged someone of the same sex?”

 

Rhys’ eyes grew wide watching the others, his hand the only one raised up next to his head.

 

“Gwen? You never told me you kissed a woman! When did you do that then?” Rhys asked, a little perplexed.

 

“Technically I snogged an alien inside a woman's body.” Gwen replied carefully. “On my first day here, at Torchwood.”

 

“Bloody hell!” Rhys exclaimed. “Well, I don't need to ask Jack and Ianto as it's just been made bloody obvious but I never expected it of you Tosh or you either Owen for that matter.”

 

“Sometimes it's just a means to an end.” Owen said with a shrug. “You meet a gorgeous girl, she has a boyfriend ...”

 

“Fuck me!” Rhys exclaimed even louder.

 

“Not today, thanks.” Owen retorted causing more laughter to fill the room.

 

“Toshiko?” Rhys asked.

 

“An alien, but I didn't know she was at first.” Toshiko said a little sadly. “You never know who you might meet in this city!”

 

“More aliens than you can shake a stick at.” Ianto laughed, lighting the mood again. “Your turn Tosh.”

 

“What's your favourite childhood memory?” Toshiko asked instantly.

 

“Riding my bike for the first time without stabilizers and not falling off.” Rhys grinned. “I remember feeling so grown up.”

 

“The Christmas I got my first Sindy doll.” Gwen said with a smile. “My best friend had one for her birthday and I was so jealous, it was the only thing I asked Father Christmas for.”

 

“Any day I was at school.” Owen said. “School was an escape from home, I did well at school.”

 

“Why would you want to escape home?” Rhys asked.

 

“Now that's a story for another day.” Owen told him, his expression telling him not to pursue the matter.

 

“My sixth birthday, I had my first proper birthday party with my friends from school” Toshiko beamed. “When you're that age everyone has to have a party.”

 

“A day at the zoo with my parents.” Ianto said. “We were young, Rhiannon and I, but we had such a great time.”

 

“Jack?” Toshiko asked.

 

“Too many days filled with sunshine and playing in the sand.” Jack grinned, his eyes not quite hiding the pain he still felt over losing his brother.

 

Ianto reached out and squeezed Jack's hand.

 

“Not many days like that in Cardiff.” Ianto told him. “Never forget the good times.”

 

“So Jack, just you left now.” Gwen said. “We should just have time before the lock down ends.”

 

“Okay, who fancies an orgy?” Jack asked.

 

“Jack!” The rest of them groaned collectively.

 

“No? Oh well.” Jack sighed. “If you could only eat one thing for the rest of your life what would it be?”

 

“How the hell are you going to answer that?” Ianto chuckled. “You love anything and everything.”

 

“Sushi.” Toshiko grinned. “I'm addicted to it at the moment.”

 

“A big juicy steak.” Rhys said, smiling at the thought.

 

“Chocolate.” Gwen stated. “Any kind as long as it's proper chocolate and not that cheap candy stuff.”

 

“You may have to fight Myfanwy for it if it's dark.” Ianto laughed softly.

 

“Anything!” Owen grumbled. “Being dead isn't any fun at all, I miss food.”

 

“More than beer, or sex?” Jack asked.

 

“Everything!” Owen snarked. “Even pissing believe it or not. I’d love to have just one normal, human function.”

 

With that Owen got up and strode from the room. Upon hearing him stomp down the stairs Toshiko rushed off after him.

 

“Well, that went well.” Ianto snarked. “At least we'll be out of here soon.”

 

“It must be awful for Owen, not being able to enjoy all the things we take for granted.” Gwen said. “I can't imagine not being able to spend a restful evening unwinding with chocolate and a glass of wine.”

 

“Tosh'll bring him out of it.” Ianto replied. “If anyone can, she can and he'll be back to his normal obnoxious self before we know it.”

 

“How much longer before this lock down ends?” Jack sighed.

 

“About fifteen minutes.” Ianto replied after glancing at his watch. “I should tidy away all the mugs so we can get out of here when we can.”

 

“I'll give you a hand.” Gwen told him with a smile, helping to place the empty mugs on the tray.

 

After watching Ianto and Gwen leave the conference room Jack headed down to the main hub himself, glancing over the top of the wall into the medical bay he could see Owen and Toshiko sat on the floor with their backs resting against the wall.

 

Toshiko had her arms wrapped around the medic’s waist and their heads were close together as they spoke quietly. Jack watched them for a few minutes unnoticed with a small smile on his face, it seemed such a shame that something like Owen dying had finally brought them closer to each other and Ianto was right, by the time Toshiko had finished talking to him he'd be okay. Well, as okay as he could be in his un-dead condition.

 

~*~*~

 

“Come on Ianto, spill the beans.” Gwen pushed, drying a mug with a tea towel. “What did you and Jack get up to down here earlier?”

 

“I don't kiss and tell.” Ianto replied with a small smirk.

 

“So you did do something?” Gwen grinned, taking another wet mug from Ianto.

 

“Fine, we kissed, nothing more interesting!” Ianto exclaimed, hoping it would stop her questions.

 

“Aha, so you admit to kissing, are you sure there was nothing more?” Gwen giggled.

 

“I think I'd remember Gwen.” Ianto sighed. “In fact it would be very hard to forget, what with it being with Jack.”

 

“Come on, you can't say that and then not elaborate.” Gwen grumbled.

 

“If only you knew.” Ianto told her with a wink, passing her the last mug as he did so and walking off, leaving her standing aghast.

 

Reaching the main hub again Ianto found the Captain pacing the floor with his coat on, seeing Ianto walking toward him he gave him a huge grin before pulling him into his arms and kissing him softly.

 

“Freedom in about two minutes.” Jack told him, releasing the younger man from his embrace.

 

“I've never wanted to feel the Cardiff rain on my face so much before.” Ianto replied, spotting Gwen emerge back into the main hub he couldn't resist chuckling softly.

 

“What's so funny?” Jack asked, his eyes following Gwen across the hub wondering what Ianto had seen that he hadn't.

 

“I'll tell you later.” Ianto replied, letting out a huge sigh of relief when the sounds of the lock down finishing around them sounded through the hub. “Come on.”

 

Grabbing Jack's hand Ianto dragged him out through the cog door and to the lift and then though to the Tourist Office, bursting out through the door into the cold rain of the early evening.

 

“Bliss.” Ianto sighed, stretching his arms out wide and spinning around while the rain splattered down on his upturned face.

 

“We're going to get drenched.” Jack laughed. “Quick.”

 

Grasping Ianto's hand in his own Jack pulled him under the shelter of a doorway and pulled him into his arms, kissing him softly.

 

“I just had a thought.” Ianto told him with a smile. “We just had our own version of 'The Breakfast Club.'”

 

“The Breakfast Club?” Jack asked.

 

“One of the best movies ever.” Ianto replied. “Guess what we're watching this evening?”

 

“Never heard of it.” Jack told him.

 

“You have no idea just what you've been missing.” Ianto grinned, kissing Jack tenderly before pulling him back out into the rain. “My place now.”

 

The End.

 


End file.
